Langit Kemerahan
by Keripik Kentang
Summary: Satu: Tuanku tercinta. Dua: Mantan kekasihku yang indah. Tiga: Gadisku yang harus menikah. AkaKuro/KuroAka, Kurofem!Aka, slight NijiAka-NashAka, AU dan sebagainya. Selamat hari pernikahan AkaKuro (30 Mei)


**A/N: Halo, saya Keripik Kentang. Author lama yang membuat akun baru karena terlanjur lupa sandi akun FFn dan e-mail.**

 **Fanfik ini merupakan kumpulan cerita yang saya posting sebagai 3 status terpisah di akun FB. Karena sayang kalau terlupakan, jadi saya satukan saja di bawah judul "Langit Kemerahan".**

 **Pasangan utama fanfik ini adalah KurokoXAkashi, dengan satu cerita yaoi dan dua sisanya straight. Sebetulnya saya mau memasukkan shoujo-ai!AkaKuro yang masih dalam proses ketik, tapi saya kena WB untuk kisah itu. Mungkin suatu saat nanti akan saya posting sebagai chapter kedua fanfik ini... Mungkin.**

 **Disclaimer: KnB (c) Tadatoshi F.**

 **Cerita kedua terinspirasi oleh lagu Intim Berdua (c) Ada Band (lirik lagu saya ubah ke bahasa Inggris dengan sedikit tambahan/ubahan), dan cerita ketiga oleh lagu Daylight (c) Maroon 5.**

 **Peringatan: mengandung perubahan gender, sifat tak sesuai karakter, homoseksual, dan setting di dunia lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#1 "Master"**

 **.**

Saya hanyalah Tetsuya. Bayangan hitam yang dipelihara. Abdi setia Seijuurou-sama untuk keabadian.

"Saya kembali, Seijuurou-sama."

Tuanku tersenyum lelah mendengar salamku. Kulihat dua ujung bibir merahnya naik perlahan, membingkai wajah seriusnya menjadi lebih rileks di atas sofa ruang pribadi Kekaisaran yang dipimpinnya.

"Selamat datang, Tetsuya,"

Suaranya begitu hangat, tentram hati terdalam, dan membuatku terlena. Gerak halusnya bagaikan angin lembut musim semi yang berhembus—terlalu indah untuk tontonan fana. "Apakah kunjunganmu ke kediaman Nijimura menyenangkan?"

Tangan lembut itu membelai rambutku. Dari posisi berlutut, dapat kurasakan tatapan benci yang tertuju pada cairan merah di tubuhku. Hemoglobin Nijimura Shuuzou, bangsawan yang sudah lama menatap Tuanku dengan hati yang jatuh.

Maklum, belum ada pergantian warna langit semenjak Nijimura melancarkan nafsu binatangnya pada Tuanku tercinta. Ketika tangannya mengoyak pakaian Seijuurou-sama dengan kasar, dan memaksa kaki-kaki halus Seijuurou-sama untuk membuka lebar.

Sejauh ingatanku tadi, Seijuurou-sama berteriak. Saya mendobrak. Pedangku merah. Nijimura terlentang. Kehabisan darah.

Tuanku syok. Butuh waktu yang setara dengan satu jam pasir bagiku untuk menenangkannya, baru membumihanguskan setiap penyandang nama 'Nijimura' di negeri ini.

Mata Tuanku yang masih menyimpan sinar ketakutan. Saya tersenyum, demi jiwanya yang masih sedikit terguncang. "Sangat menyenangkan, Seijuurou-sama,"

Tubuhnya gemetar. Kuraih tangannya yang masih membelaiku, lalu kukecup punggungnya. Memberi setiap kulitnya cinta suci yang tak memaksa. Rangsang gejolak hati yang dikontrol dengan tepat.

"Sudah saatnya Anda tidur, Seijuurou-sama." Tuanku mengangguk. Lalu menghembuskan nafas yang ditahan. Beliau terlalu lelah.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Pamitku setelah Seijuurou-sama beralih menuju kasur empuk besar yang menantinya. Ketika pintu ingin kubuka, suaranya terdengar. Menusuk telinga dengan pelan.

"Temani aku sampai tidur, Tetsuya..."

Perlahan pintu kututup. Saya berbalik dan menghadap. Lalu membungkuk dalam.

"Sesuai perintah Seijuurou-sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **#2 "One Love"**

 **.**

 **[Hello world, happy saturday night]**

 **.**

Ketuk sepatu dengan lantai menggema tak nyaman. Wangi bebungaan taman menguar sembarangan. Aku terlalu gugup untuk menyapa barang sekata. Gadis yang kucinta berdiri tegap, berbalut gaun merah dan tersenyum dengan lengkung menggoda ciri khasnya.

"Tetsuya,"

Suaranya terdengar nakal di telinga, menyadarkanku untuk bertindak sebelum mentari kembali bangun dan memancarkan panas. Kerah kemejaku tetiba terasa seperti mencekik leher, membanting akal sehat yang mulai lari ke mana-mana entah sejak kapan.

Aku berusaha profesional. Kukecup tangannya dan kupersembahkan sebuket mawar bukti puja romantisku. "Seira-san terlihat cantik malam ini."

Gadisku terkekeh. Lantunan melodi ringan yang melonjak-lonjak girang tanpa beban. "Terimakasih."

Senyum maklum kuulas culas. Kutahan setiap tubuhku untuk tidak bertindak gegabah. Dengan satu gerakan tangan, kutuntunnya ke sedan hitam tua yang sudah sering ia naiki kursinya. "Mari berangkat, Seira-san,"

Lagi, gadisku tersenyum penuh godaan.

 **.**

 **[Give me one unforgettable night]**

 **.**

Makan malam romantis merupakan keinginannya.

Rencana-rencana yang sudah kususun sebelumnya gugur namun aku akan selalu menganggukkan kepala dan menuruti perintah manjanya.

Senyum puas yang terbentuk itu, terlalu berharga untuk dilihat muka dunia.

Denting elegan alat makan, gesekan biola, melodi piano yang terdengar; menjadi jauh lebih sempurna dengan ia di tengahnya.

Gaun merahnya berkibar iseng akibat putaran dansa, rambut panjangnya yang digelung rapi sebagian terayun pelan bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku erat-erat. Melangkahlah dirinya dengan menawan ke kanan, mundur, lalu memutar.

Pinggangnya terlalu menggemaskan untuk kurengkuh dengan tubuh yang kebanyakan gairah.

"Kencan kali ini sangat menyenangkan, Tetsuya. Sungguh mengasyikkan berdansa denganmu."

Ia tersenyum lebar, dengan wajah ceria yang cerah. Jemariku menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Takkan terlupakan?"

"Tidak akan pernah."

 **.**

 **[Touch you with sickly sweet words]**

 **.**

"Saya mencintai Anda, Seira-san."

Memeluknya dengan erat, sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuhnya bukanlah bagian dari rencana baru yang kubuat.

Tubuhnya bergetar; seolah mampu menebak arah percakapan yang baru saja kubuka.

"Anda adalah orang pertama yang mampu membuat saya jatuh cinta."

Bibir ranum itu terlihat seperti ingin membalas. Namun setiap kata yang kutunggu tak kunjung datang; melainkan sebuah senyum tipis yang tercipta, lengkap dengan tangannya yang makin memeluk leherku.

"Dewi saya, cinta saya satu-satunya.

Terlalu indah untuk saya genggam."

 **.**

 **[The scent of us loving each other]**

 **.**

Tahu-tahu, bibir kami saling berjendul. Seperti mur dan baut; berusaha melaraskan diri, menyatukan tiap sudut, dan memperkuat ikatan yang ada.

Hujan kecup yang kuterima setelahnya adalah penghargaan terbaik yang pernah kudapat.

Pipi kenyal yang kini melukis merah adalah pemandangan tereksotis yang pernah kulihat.

Matanya, bertemu dengan mataku. Senyumnya, seolah mengundangku untuk masuk di antara bibir. Mengeksplorasi lebih dalam dan lebih intim. Lebih panas dan lebih, lebih lagi.

Bukti cinta terdalamku untuk ia yang bukan lagi milikku.

 **.**

 **[Yet we are nothing but ex-lovers]**

 **.**

"Semoga besok pernikahan Anda berjalan lancar."

Senyum culasku kembali terpampang, dengan pandangan mata teduh untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang terlanjur kering dan habis. Mobil yang kusetir sudah membawanya kembali ke rumah, dengan selamat sentausa dan tanpa diriku yang terlanjur hilang akal melihat molek tubuhnya.

Kencan terakhir kami hanyalah makan malam romantis dilanjut ciuman orang Prancis. Tak lebih, meski tidak cukup bagi diriku yang menginginkan dirinya di sisiku.

Mantan kekasihku tersenyum tak nyaman. Tapi biarlah.

Esok, jalan yang kami lalui akan berbeda.

"Terimakasih, Tetsuya... Hati-hati di jalan."

Dalam suara merdunya, terdengar isakan tertahan. Aku mengelus pelan rambut merah panjang yang sudah lepas sempurna dari gelungannya, sebelum mengecup singkat bibir merah yang bengkak karena gulat lidah kami sebelumnya.

"Tentu... Selamat tinggal."

Seiring dengan terpacunya gas mobilku, gadis yang kucintai meneteskan air matanya tanpa suara.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu..."

Semua sudah terlambat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **#3 "Daylight"**

 **.**

Kuroko membuka matanya perlahan.

Tubuh dengan rambut merah menjadi fokus penglihatannya—segera setelah matanya beradaptasi dengan minimnya cahaya di apartemen murah pinggir kota. Di hadapannya dan sosok lain yang asyik bersandar di pundak, terdapat TV yang terus mengoceh, seakan warna-warni yang terlihat dari lapisan kaca tidak cukup untuk memeriahkan suasana sepi yang tercipta.

Namun Kuroko memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing. Toh sejak awal ia juga tidak ingin tidur. Baginya keadaan sekitar atau rasa kantuknya tak sebanding dengan keinginan untuk menatap sayang Akashi—gadis berambut merah tercintanya.

Perlahan, lengan Kuroko merambat naik. Tanpa acuh dengan nyeri usai menjadi bantal hidup sang wanita, jemari kurusnya menyisiri setiap helai merah yang ada. Diiringi kalimat demi kalimat dari pembaca berita tengah malam, Kuroko berusaha mematri sosok cantik kekasihnya dengan baik sebelum fajar datang menjemput dan melupakan kenyataan bahwa acara TV sedang mengungkit luka hatinya.

["Berita hangat kali ini datang dari pewaris perusahaan besar Jepang Akashi Group, yakni Akashi Seira yang akan melaksanakan pernikahannya tiga hari lagi di Kyoto."]

Kuroko mulai menghirup wangi stroberi dari rambut Akashi. Perlahan bibirnya mengecup sebagian helai yang ia sibak, lalu menyerahkan mahkota kebangaan kekasihnya kepada gravitasi bumi. Bibirnya tak kuasa turun lebih ke bawah, mengingat wajah Akashi saat ini hanya akan menambah nyeri di hati.

Coklat panas yang ia buat sebelumnya sudah dingin. Sedingin suhu ruangan yang sebenarnya sudah disetel di ukuran 30 derajat selsius, dan pisau tajam yang mengiris perasaannya tanpa ampun.

Jarum jam berdetak berisik. Terlalu keras dan membuat nafas Kuroko ikut berhembus cepat.

Sang TV gembira. Seakan sadar bahwa ocehannya membuat telinga si empu menjadi awas. Ia menambah sensasi perih garam yang ditabur di atas luka.

["Pukul 7 malam waktu setempat, Akashi Seira dan Nash Gold Jr. dikabarkan tengah menikmati makan malam bersama di retoran bintang lima Purple Rose. Rekan kami sukses mengabadikan kemesraan mereka yang tertangkap kamera. Berikut foto-foto yang telah kami dapatkan,"]

Layar TV menampilkan wajah gadis yang bersandar di pundaknya tersenyum kepada pria asing di meja makan restoran mewah. Gambar selanjutnya memperlihatkan wajah Akashi yang merona. Gambar ketiga menangkap senyum geli seorang Nash Gold Jr. yang tengah berbincang dengan Akashi.

Kuroko kaku. Bergeming sama sekali. Hatinya seakan membeku dalam diam, meski ia paham betul bahwa senyum yang terpampang di media elektronik tersebut hanyalah senyum bisnis; wajah yang merona itu adalah wajah yang menahan emosi; dan senyum geli bule pirang adalah senyum mesum yang ditahan dengan licik.

Mata adalah satu-satunya organ yang bergerak. Mengurung kecantikan Akashi dalam memorinya tanpa ampun. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

Kulit kekasihnya halus, tangannya sudah berulangkali membuktikannya. Pinggang Akashi sangat pas untuk direngkuh, mengingat lengan Kuroko sering melakukannya. Bibirnya lembut dan nyaman untuk dikecup, sebagaimana ingatan akan ciuman mesra yang selalu ditukar keduanya.

Tapi malam ini adalah malam terakhir.

Malam terakhir menatap Akashi-nya sambil berusaha menahan kalut. Malam terakhir memeluk Akashi-nya sambil berusaha menahan seguk. Malam terakhir mencium Akashi-nya sambil berusaha menahan nafsu.

Ketika fajar menyongsong hari, mereka akan terpisah.

Ketika biru langit mengejek dirinya, Akashi akan dibawa sang ayah.

Ketika mentari memayungi puncak kepalanya, ia akan ditahan di Tokyo oleh pria yang ingin ia jadikan mertua.

Pada akhirnya Kuroko hanyalah pecundang. Tak sanggup membawa lari Akashi yang ia cinta.

Malam ini, biarkan Kuroko memuaskan khayalan di mana Akashi adalah istrinya dan ibu dari anak-anak yang tak akan pernah ada.


End file.
